


Around the Block

by NoChaser



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChaser/pseuds/NoChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin are trying to help me out with a bit of a problem - in their own unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Block

**_Around the Block_ **

 

"Fuck. You hear anything yet?"

"No. Not a thing. Not a rattle, not a thump. Not even a whisper."

"This is fucking frustrating. We've got to _do_ something."

" _We_ can't do _anything_ , Brian. _That's_ the whole problem."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

So they sat.

Doing nothing.

Smack dab in the _middle_ of nothing.

And I mean in the middle of _nothing_. A big empty, white, confused swirling mist of nothing.

"Think we're in the loft?"

"How the fuck do I know?"

"You don't have to bite my head off, stud. It was just a question. You know, canon and all that..."

"Well, canon doesn't necessarily mean shit here, Sunshine. You've been around enough AU city blocks to know that. I seem to remember we were last in a hospital in Transport, Pennsylvania." Brian cocks his head to the side, his brow furrowed thoughtfully, one finger tapping his lovely lips. "Or was that an apartment in Jersey?"

"God, what was she thinking putting us in _Jersey_ , of all places? What the hell is in Jersey?"

"Angst."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Justin sighed.

Brian sighed.

And they sat.

Sighing.

"I _really_ want to fuck you right now."

Brian snorted. "In her dreams, Sunshine. In her dreams."

"You're being revisionist, Brian. Remember, there was that time in-"

"Well, nobody will be fucking anybody anytime soon if she can't maneuver around that fucking wall!" Brian kicked out his Prada clad foot with a groan of frustration - and smacked it straight into the hardest damned obstruction he'd ever encountered. "Ouch! Christ!"

"What? Brian? You okay?"

Brian didn't answer. He simply flexed his aching foot and pressed it hard one more time against that damned wall. Yep, just as he thought. It moved. Slightly.  He let his tongue wander into to his cheek and turned toward the vision of Justin next to him.

"Brian?" Justin asked in _that_ voice. "I know that look. What exactly are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Brian drawled, "that as a member of Concerned Characters for Fanfiction, you need to get behind me and push."

An iconic smile lit up Justin's face as he gave Brian a slow, seductive blink. "Why, Brian, that's one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me."

"Save it, Sunshine. Just bring that perfect twink physique over here and help me move this fucking writer's block. Now. She's got stories to finish."  

Justin gave a mock salute and stood behind Brian. "Yes, sir, Mr. Kinney. Sir."

"Oh, and Sunshine? Reach into my back pocket and bring that lube with you. Maybe we can coax this block along a little."

"Lube? You have lube? All this time you've had fucking lube, Brian? Are you holding out on the condoms, too?"

"Only when she writes it in, twat," Brian smirked. "Now... push."


End file.
